Love That You Can't Run Away From
by Christeazy
Summary: Amy is a royal princess who is about to get married, but it turns out that something is blocking her way of marrying anyone. Is it because of her long time best friend Sonic the Hedgehog, the adventure guy. As a very special thing must go for both, will they throw that special thing away, or realize something they realized a long time ago.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator P.O.V.

Flashback

This place would remind you of a beautiful land with blue skies and flowers that covered the ground to where you couldn't even see the grass. A little princess picked up a flower and put it to her best friends nose. He sniffed and admired the scent it gave. They were 5 years old, playing around in the beautiful opened wild.

"Amy. This place gets more beautiful every time I see it." Sonic looked up at the clouds. "I know! And just look at these flowers." Amy's adorable baby voice cheered."Come on! Let's go to the mountain where we always go to when it starts to get dark!" Sonic pointed up to the humongous mountain.

As the sky was turning pink and a mix of orange, the little toddlers Sonic and Amy didn't rest until they reached the top of their favorite mountain. Every time Amy looks at this she always thinks about her mom passing away, while Sonic thinks about his dad. "Sonic. Do you think our parents are out there somewhere. Somewhere safe?" Amy turned to him, as he was looking up at the sky.

"Yeah. I bet they are. I wish my daddy the best out there." Sonic looked down sadly as Amy did too."Come on. We have to pray to the spirits." Sonic held out his hands, as Amy took them happily. They sang a song, as the spirits created a whole bunch of colors around them. Every pray you make, the more the spirits grant you with faith and hope. Amy was taking a peek at Sonic. She could never keep her eyes closed during the song. But it was a good thing that she did open her eyes because something was approaching, and it was coming fast.

"SONIC! LOOK OUT!" Amy squealed. Sonic turned around quickly with his eyes open, and grabbed Amy as something swung at them, but didn't hit them. Sonic was to fast for the threat that the bear was giving them. Sonic ran off with super speed while holding Amy bridal style."AMY! GET ON YOUR FEET AND RUN!" Sonic yelled, as Amy followed all of his instructions. They were sliding down the mountain in a hurry, as the bear was right behind them. Amy fell to the ground harshly, as the bear was right above her."AMY! NO!"

...

All he could see was ash. He dragged it all away with his hand, and looked at Amy lying on the ground. A few moments ago, he had killed the bear because he was so angry. Sonic had to let all his anger out on something. He held her to his chest, and tried his best not to cry. But he couldn't help himself.

He played with her hair as he was waiting for a miracle to happen. Looks like praying to the spirits paid off. Amy's eyes opened slightly."Sonic." Her first words were. Sonic turned his head quickly and looked into her eyes."Amy! Are you okay?!" Sonic asked."Yes I'm fine." Amy laughed at his curiosity. Sonic carried her back up to the mountain. He held onto her arm just incase she couldn't walk easily, but she was just fine. It was really good for a princess anyway. She didn't even fall on her legs, but Sonic is always worried about his best friend when it comes to stuff like that.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you." Sonic held on to her hand."I'm fine. I would never want to leave you." Amy laid down in the tunnel of the mountain. It was their secret hide out they go to to have fun. She took his hand once more, and put it on her chest.

"I would never leave you. Because your my best friend." Amy said calmly. He smiled, and hugged her tightly as she did also. Sonic and Amy saw sticks on the ground and picked them up.

They looked at each other, and drew in the tunnel. It took them 45 minutes of giggling and working on a masterpiece, made by five year olds. The tunnel had the flowers, the clouds, and everything on it. With the written letters saying, "Sonic and Amy will never be broken apart."I also have something for you!" Sonic and Amy said at the exact same time. They laughed.

"You can go first." Amy smiled. Sonic pulled out a necklace that looked like he made it himself. Amy showed him, and it looked the exact same."Best friends?" Sonic smiled at what he asked her."Best friends for the rest of our lives." Amy smiled back.

They let each other put on each necklace. They admired what they had on their necks. In the process they were both blushing pretty hard. A little whistle was heard from the bottom of the mountain. They looked down and saw that Amy's royal father was there.

"Awww!" Amy whined and looked over at Sonic."I guess I'll see you later." Sonic smiled and held her hand. All she did was hug him tightly, and sounded like she was crying."Bye Sonic." Amy climbed down the mountain, and cried in the humongous boat she got in.

Now what falls for adventure boy, and the little princess?


	2. I'm Coming to You

Amy P.O.V.

"Amy! If you would just listen to me then you'll have the best wedding in the whole entire world! Wear these beads instead of those gross ones Carrie is holding!" Mary yelled into my ear as I was trying to get ready for my big day.

I'm getting married at my own castle! Can I choose everything else for myself. I absolutely hate my father! I know I'm getting married and it's suppose to be epic, but it feels like I'm doing the wrong thing.

After today, this man is going to be apart of me for the rest of my life. I think I want that person to be somebody else. I put on the necklace that I always wore since I was 5. I haven't seen my best friend Sonic since.

My dad drove me away from him. Saying that he wasn't the right guy for me. I'll never forget the day when he said I'll see you later, and all I said was bye. I always visited the village secretly, but I never told anyone who sets foot on this castle. The thing that I was so sad about was I never saw him there. I think our special place has now past him, but it completely never past me. It's now 20 minutes until I have to marry this guy. And I honestly, kind of don't want to.

"Amy. You haven't said anything since. Which beads are you going to wear." I looked up from the necklace that Sonic gave me. I got lost for a few moments. "Oh sorry. Plus I'm not wearing any of them. I would rather go with this necklace." I smiled at my choice, as Mary and Carrie looked at each other with frowns on their faces."That doesn't match the dress we picked out for you at all!" Carrie complained."You picked out a dress for me?" I asked annoyed.

Why did I have to be royal?! I don't want people buying, making, or even thinking about things for me. I want to do things myself! My dad was the one who wanted me to be with this man. I did love him from the beginning, but he could never take this other mans place. Which is Sonic. But I don't want to get to deep into that at this time.

Mary came up closer to me, and took my necklace gently. She looked at it observantly and put it back on my neck. I hope she doesn't found out. She is really loyal to my father, and if he finds out he'll make sure everything Sonic gave me will be demolished. Nothing would be left of the man I really want to be with.

Mary and Carrie walked out of my room as my dad entered with a smile. I turned away quickly with tears coming down my eyes. My dad tried to make me face him, but I kept refusing until he gave up. "Why aren't you saying anything to me, but you talk to Mary and Carrie?" My father said angrily. I snatched my dress from his hand, and threw it to the window. I pulled out the dress I got for myself, and went into my bathroom to put it on.

I walked out slowly, and saw that my shoes and veil were in his hands. I snatched those out his arms, and put the two on in the correct places."I'm ready." I said, while I finished putting my earrings on. "Why aren't you answering my question?" My father said with attitude. I walked past him, but it looked like he grabbed my arm to quick.

"What?!" I yelled at him angrily. "I'm sorry. Were you just yelling at your royal father." I could hear the bragging in his voice. "Yes I am. Did you take me away from my best friend Sonic. The one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life." The tears came into my voice."Seriously. The boy who isn't good enough for anybody in this kingdom. Your mad at me for that?" I really had the urge to slap my father in the face."

Yes! Why do I have to be with a royal man! Tell me why I have to be married to a royal man!" I demanded him with my anger."Because that's how this system works around here. YOU WILL NOT MARRY THAT STUPID BOY! EVER!" My father broke my favorite mirror. I shook my head with tears just spilling down.

I didn't care about what I looked like around this fool. "I'M READY!" I screamed as I walked down the long set of stairs. My father wrapped his arms around mine, but I yanked it out as soon as I possibly could. Then he wrapped it back around again, and held on tight.

"Look. Your going to pretend that we didn't have that conversation, and act like a good family." He whispered with hatred."WHAT FAMILY! THERE IS NO FAMILY! WHERE'S MOM?! Oh yeah. You sent her out to the village!" My voice broke at that last sentence. Forget my dad, forget Sonic. All I'm going to do is go marry this man and be with him. It seems like everything hurts me the most from the people I use to love.

I walked out there. Walking down the aisle by myself. That's the way I liked it. I went up to Scourge and looked into his eyes. But I felt like something didn't feel the same. As the boring wedding speech went on, I was trying to stay patient for this kiss."You may now kiss the bride." Scourge leaned in right away as I was doing the same. But the ground started shaking.

I looked at the only person I could trust around this castle, and that was Ariana. She grabbed me off the stage, and ran off to the side. My fiancé ran to the other. The crack increased into the ground. I cried at what was happening. I haven't gotten anything that made me happy for years. I got up from the ground, and ran away from all of this.

Everybody looked at me in shock. Of course Ariana followed me into her office. As she was trying to get me to calm down, I was trying my hardest so I wouldn't be putting pressure on her also."Amy. Stop crying. I can figure out how this happened." Ariana said. I took my veil and shoes off. "How are you going to fix this." I wiped my eyes carefully."Give me the necklace." Ariana held her hand out."What?" I asked.

"Give. Me. The. Necklace." She broke down her sentence. I hesitated to give in, and held it closer to my chest. "Oh stop being so sensitive and give it. All I'm going to do is examine it. Why would I try to destroy it. Something your evil royal father would do!" Ariana snapped."Okay." I put it in her hand carefully as she threw it in her freakish pot.

She was making some weird faces as I was watching the magic before me."Ohhh. You never told me a boy came before this." Ariana smiled."What? What's the conflict here?" I asked curiously."Does a man, named Sonic the Hedgehog ring a bell?" How couldn't it. That's my long time best friend. He would never let me down, or stop waiting on me for anything. I think that he still is waiting for me, and I'm doing the exact same.

"Look. This necklace that he gave you is keeping you and Scourge apart. This necklace shows something between you guys. You knew it a long time ago, but now both of you don't remember it. So, if you want to find out what this necklace means then you must go to The Beautiful Willow and find out from the spirits. But if you want to be with Scourge you both have to burn your necklaces in order for you two to move on to other people." Ariana explained.

"How am I suppose to know if he loves me?" I asked with fear in my voice. "You just have to go with him to find out." Ariana smiled. Looks like I'm going on a little journey. Something that I've been wanting to do for a long time.

"Now this only requires you and Sonic. I'll be here guiding you if you need it." Ariana put her hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Ariana. I'll be back in some days. Cover for me so my dad won't find out I'm gone." I said."I will. See you later." Ariana hugged me as I hugged her back.

Changing out of my dress to some comfortable clothes, I was scared of what my choice was going to be. That's all I thought about as I was walking out of the kingdom. That's when I went off.

This year. I will see his beautiful face again.


	3. Together Again

Sonic P.O.V.

Our very special day to pray for the spirits is coming, and she's not here. I am now 25 years old, waiting for my best friend to come with me. My male best friend Tails has been praying with me for a long time, but it doesn't feel the same.

Tails has been hitting it off with his new girlfriend Cream, and he goes off to pray with her and sometimes I'm left all by myself. I've been waiting for her since I was 5 years old. I haven't lost one spec of my hope to see her again.

Yeah she's going to look different, but I just want it to be her. I seriously want her to come back to me. I walked around the bright early morning of the village. Tails was still asleep on the rock.

I kicked him a couple of times so he would get the routine that it was time for us to get something to eat.

"Come on Tails. I'm ready to eat and I'm seriously starving." I held on to my stomach as it growled loudly."Seriously. Your going to wake me up from what happened last night." Tails asked angrily."What happened?" I asked confused.

"You seriously talk a lot in your sleep these days. All you kept saying was Amy I'll never leave you so do the same for me!" Tails said dramatically. I rolled my eyes and turned so he wouldn't see the red on my cheeks.

"Oh so now your blushing. Amy is something seriously special to you." Tails looked all over my face as I was doing my best to hide it."Yeah. I guess she is." I scratched my neck nervously."I haven't seen Amy for a very long time."

Tails remembered the last time we all played together. Just throwing water from the river on to each other."You guys ready for breakfast because I'm seriously hungry!" Knuckles exclaimed. Rouge, Blaze, and Cream were visiting for the week so Knuckles can't be acting like this.

That's a promise he made for Tails anyway. Tails glared at him as Knuckles had already forgotten."Oh. I mean, can we go get some breakfast now?" Knuckles tried to act professional. I rolled my eyes and played along."Yeah. Sure." I said.

We walked over to where you could get the greatest food. Of course we were walking into the ice cold regions. I covered my face so I wouldn't get sick. Hey! It's happened before! There wasn't going to be anything around here, but suddenly I heard heavy footsteps.

"Everybody, go back to the house. I got this one." I grinned at what I was about to do. Maybe this could be my breakfast. Everybody went back calmly as I was about to bust a move.

I walked into the little ice tunnel slowly so I could see what they were doing. They had a little sword gripped in their hands, but something about that stance gives me such a memorable thing from somewhere.

I snuck under the tunnel and jumped on to them. Tumbling down the big ice mountain, I tried to pull the hood off because it was apparently someone who could walk like a human. As we landed right at the edge of a very high cliff, I wanted to get this out of the way quickly.

"Do you always do crazy things like this?! Can you please get off me!" It was a women that I was attacking! I feel very not gentlemen like at all."Oh. I'm so sorry miss. Are you okay?" I helped her up as she kind of stumbled on her feet.

"No that's okay. I'm fine." She wiped the snow off her jacket as the wind blew her hood off. She looked me in the face, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. She was looking at me with the exact same expression on her face.

"AMY!" I screamed in excitement."SONIC!" We both screamed at the top of our lungs as we couldn't let go of each other for 30 minutes straight. Making our way from off the cliff I couldn't resist not talking about her beautiful beauty.

"You look way more handsome then you use to." She circled around me, while admiring my now long legs with sports tape around them and my new scarf to match."Look at you. You look more beautiful then I imagined you to be."

She smiled and I saw a little blush creep up her cheeks."Do you know how long it's been since I've been waiting for you to come here. To be with me again." I smiled."Yes. Do you know how long it's been since I wanted you to come to me, and to see me and be with me for the rest of your life?" Amy asked smiling.

We walked back to the village, and saw everybody had already gotten food, even though it was my job. I was to hung up on seeing Amy again to do that. "You guys, I have a very special friend that has joined our click again."

I announced her in front of everyone. They all looked very excited to see what face I had brought up."AMY!" They all shouted and tackled her as I joined (yet again.)"I'm so excited to see all of you.' Amy smiled again.

"It's about time you came down for a visit." Blaze punched Amy's arm lightly."But it wasn't just for a visit. It was for something else that I need to talk to Sonic about in private." Amy shifted her head to where the trees were.

As I looked at her confused, she took out the necklace I gave to her years ago."You still have it?" I asked touched. I thought should had threw that away."Yeah. But not for long." She said slowly."What do you mean?"

I asks nervously."You see. Today was suppose to be my... Um, marriage today, and a big thing got in the way of me getting married." Amy laughed while explaining. I was getting really mad about the marriage part.

"What big thing is getting in the way?" I asked concerned."The necklaces we gave each other." She said nervously."Go on. I want to hear the whole entire thing." I motioned for her to keep on going.

"Okay, so I can never get married unless we burn these necklaces once and for all so I can go marry Scourge." Amy is acting by polar. First she's all nervous, then she's talking really fast. What the heck happened to her?

But what was really getting on my nerves was that she wants me to burn my necklace too!

"Amy, I'm not burning this necklace." I started."But! I have to get married!" Amy started to yell."So I'm burning something that my best friend gave me so she can get married.

That doesn't make any since." I said angrily."Sonic please. I really want to get married to this guy, plus I don't have a choice but to." Amy explained."I said no! Why would I burn this! I've been wanting for you to come again, and you never did!

Then when you finally came to see me your already trying to boss me around!" I yelled. She glared at me for some reason. I don't see why she's mad here. I walked away as she was standing there lost."At least it's where our very special place to pray for the spirits. I didn't tell you that part of this."

I stopped. I haven't been to that place in so long with her. Sure I don't want to burn the necklace, but it would be an honor to go to The Beautiful Willow with my best friend again.

I sighed before I explained myself out."Fine. I will go with you to The Beautiful Willow for the necklace."

I said. A glare went to a smile in mere seconds."Thank you thank you thank you!" She screamed as she had jumped on me. Of course I hated the idea, but I really wanted to go back with her again."Come on! I don't have much time! That's what my guider is saying. We only have a week to burn these necklaces."

The words that came out her out mouth was burning me all the way through my spine."Okay then. Let's get going." As we started walking through the village I heard footsteps behind us. Do I really have to say who it is?

"Since your going on a journey, would it kill you if we went too?" Blaze asked. I rolled my eyes while smiling."Sure, but you can't get in the way. Amy and I have some catching up to do." I whispered to Blaze.

But apparently Knuckles and Tails heard me."Yeah. We already know." Knuckles said obviously."Okay, so let's go through all of these trees." Amy tried walking through all the tress and bushes, but she tripped over a branch. Luckily I had caught her.

I heard everybody else laughing in the background."Were you always this clumsy?" I teased.

"Oh shut up! Let's just keep on walking." I laughed at her attitude.

This is going to be a long trip.


	4. Memories Are Awesome With You

Still Sonic P.O.V.

I kept looking at my necklace. I can't believe I'm going to have to burn this in a week. Is Amy really comfortable with burning her necklace? I really don't get how she's so eager to burn it.

It's really hurting me for some reason, and I'm not sensitive like how she is. All she kept doing was tripping over stuff, but that's how she was when we were kids. Amy has always been clumsy like that.

"Can we rest? Or eat?" Cream said losing her energy."Dear sidekick. We have to keep on walking. We waste a lot more time by stopping." Amy kept on walking, and so did I."Wow. I don't remember you being this up tight."

Knuckles already slipped it out. Amy stopped walking, but we didn't see the expression on her face. I mean she had her back turned."What do you mean up tight?!" Amy scooted closer to Knuckles.

All he kept trying to do was ignore the situation."Nothing. Let's just keep on going. We waste a lot of time by stopping." Knuckles moved her over and started running down the trail. Then we stopped with some very deep water.

Over the years I have gotten over water. I dived in and so did everybody else. "Now where are we suppose to go?" I asked Amy. Since she was the one with the locator on her."Uh oh." Amy looked up at us nervously.

"Aw fudge bunnies. What's the early problem?" Tails asked angrily."My locator stopped working. Now how are we suppose to know where to go." Amy looked around trying to figure out a solution.

"Let's just go left and get this resolved. We seriously don't have time for all these problems." I said. I swam to the left as everybody else followed.

Then my direction was not the right way at all."Are you sure left was the right idea." Blaze asked."Pretty sure it is." I responded."Then why does it look like a dead end. I only see that in water ways when a waterfall occurs."

Blaze explained. I looked a little further and soon realized that she was right."Oh crap! Everybody hang on tight." I was saying that because it was a long way down. Plus it was shallow water.

"Everybody swim back! Swim back!" I instructed. Everybody shifted their bodies around so we could go the other direction. Amy was all the way in the back, and as I thought everybody was safe, they weren't.

At the corner of my eye I saw Amy hanging on the little branch where the dead end was.

"Amy. I'm coming to get you!" I went back the other direction, grabbed on to a stick,

pushed it into the ground, and grabbed on to Amy's hand.

"Sonic just pull me up from this mess!" Amy struggled to try and get on the ledge. I yanked her from the branch as it fell into the shallow water. We both made it on to the ledge safety.

I laughed at her freaking out when she was hanging on to the branch.

"And what is so funny?" Amy asked while smiling. I couldn't answer because I was to busy laughing."Because! Haha! The way you were when you were on the branch!" I fell to the ground crying in laughter."That was not funny! I could've died!"

Amy whined but she know she wanted to laugh too because of her face. I finally calmed down, and we kept on walking.

"Uh guys?! You saw me with my purse when we were in the middle of a water fall hazard?!" Amy asked nervously."Yeah." I turned my head quickly to respond."Well. Where is it now?" Amy asked again.

I looked over at the water fall and sighed at what we had to do to get it."Looks like we have to go down it after all." We got back into the water, and it was already about to be night time. Everybody scream as we went down, and some of us landed safety.

"Stupid water fall!" Knuckles exclaimed. Tails hit him on his head due to the promise."Oh. Amazing water fall!" Knuckles sounded so fake."There it is!" Amy ran over to get her purse, but an animal was digging through it.

"Hey! Stop touching my stuff you stupid little wild creature." Amy tried to flick it off, but it left with her purse."NOOO!" As it ran off she started to get tears in her eyes."Amy. It's okay. We can always get it back."

I said sweetly. Or at least that's how I think of it."Sonic. This is somebody's fault here!" Amy screamed and took a glance at everybody."I didn't do anything! I'm the one who warned you guys about the waterfall!" Blaze pointed to herself.

"We didn't say anything; therefore we did nothing for any harm." Rouge said."Then this is all Sonic's fault!" Amy pointed to me. My eyes turned out to be wide."What?! My fault! How is this all on me?!" I asked shocked that she would say that.

"Because your the one who made us go the wrong direction. My bag would've never fell if we went the right direction!" I can't believe she is saying this right now."You know how we could've gone to right way.

When I asked which way your locator wasn't working, so we had no chose but to choose which side we were going to go on! Plus your blaming me, but whose the one who saved you from falling to the ground and dying?!" I yelled.

"Which you were laughing about it!" Amy got into my face angrily."YOUR THE ONE WHO WAS BOSSING ME AROUND!" She was really getting on my nerves. Everybody looked shocked at us yelling like this.

I was pretty surprised myself."You are so unbelievable Sonic." Amy grabbed some sticks from the ground, and started to make a fire."No, YOU ARE!" I pulled out a tent and got into it. I was not going to sleep on the ground.

"Nobody cares about you or your dumb marriage anyway." I said while rolling my eyes. Amy looked hurt and it looked like she was about to cry. Of course she didn't see me because it was so dark.

I turned back around, and when the words came out my mouth I was happy. But now I am just filled with guilt. She didn't say a word after that.

Everybody else got comfortable with logs to sleep on. I tore the tent and did the same. I didn't think I was comfortable with having such a good thing to sleep in. So I just slept on the ground. Even though I didn't want to.

It was already midnight and I kept looking over at Amy, but this time it was a long stare. My cheek was pressed on to the ground so I kind of look like a puppy with my cheek rising up like this.

I looked at her sadly as she looked hurt and cold. But her eyes still looked beautiful in the moonlight. I grabbed the locator that was on her hand, and decided to go find her purse back.

I don't like the idea of her getting married, but I'll do it if it makes her happy. Plus for her to forgive me. When we were kids I would hate it when we were fighting. It was never like this, but it was little arguments.

This locator seriously doesn't work. As I was trying to see if it was broken, but it came out that she didn't put the locating zone on. Amy you can be clueless sometimes. It located the purse really fast.

I sped up a mountain really fast, and looked above. It wasn't far at all. Even if it was I would still be there in the blink of an eye."WOO HOO!" I screamed and sped off to where the animals were.

I was looking to see where the heck it could be. I saw a whole bunch of animals just laying on the tree. I look good when I'm sleeping on one, but they looked ugly! I climbed up the tree carefully so I wouldn't wake them up and cause a big fit.

The purse just had to be inside the tree. I reached my arm for it, and trying to get it without looking at the animals. They look so ugly, and I'm so fine. It just bothers me. Anyway, I had finally got a hold of the purse, and found that the necklace and everything was in there.

"Yes." I whispered very quietly. Well that was easy, but not for long. The animals had woken up, and they were rats."Aw great! Well ugly felines I gotta run." I sped off really fast as they couldn't keep up.

I'm the fastest thing alive of course they would be panting right now while I still have the energy. As I stopped there was a bear cave, and of course a bear was in it. It's night time! I jumped up on it as the rats were to tired too.

The bear suddenly heard all of the noise, and it saw the rats right by its cave. I hurried back to where our campus was so he wouldn't catch me on it.

All of that and the sun was already rising. Plus my legs hurt really bad by the tree scratching me while climbing up it. At least it was for a person I really care about. Or that's not what she thinks now.

I saw everybody scream my name in panic as I laughed of course."Good morning guys!" I said all happy like."Where the heck have you been! We've been looking all over for you!" Silver jumped on me.

"Okay this is weird." I said as he was getting off."This was all for the royal Amy Rose." Amy looked up shocked compared to what I said last night."I got your purse back for you." I handed it to her nicely.

As I was on one knee she kept looking at that necklace, and looked me into the eyes."Sonic. You really do care about me." Amy wrapped her arms around my stomach as I hugged her back also.

"You seem really hungry." Amy said."What are you talking about?" I asked."I can hear your stomach growling." Amy said to me. She touched my stomach quickly, but then she was surprised to what she felt."Oooh."

Amy said smiling."You like that?" I laughed at her reaction. It was pretty obvious she was feeling my 8 pack."When his birthday comes around I bet she would want to give him some birthday licks." I heard Tails whisper to Knuckles.

"Shut up Tails. Your not slick!" I said while blushing. Amy took her hand off my stomach. I didn't want her to because it felt good. I felt my stomach once more to feel the warmness that was now on it."You are always touching your stomach."

Knuckles looked jealous."Because that's where food goes." I kept poking it."Okay, let's just keep on going to where The Beautiful Willow is and get this necklace burned." Rouge suggested."I wish we brought transportation."

Cream whined again."Come on! I wanted you guys to come down here for the wildlife! Open space and no stinky air! It's all apart of the running!" I said happily. Amy laughed."Well that's what I think about it!"

I exclaimed. We were walking in an area where a whole bunch of snow was falling down. The leaves were covered in beautiful white snow. Amy and I looked at each other sadly. When we were little we would always go down this mountain with a sled.

I pictured it like I saw a little version of us going down it. That's when I got out a sled, and I was waiting for her to notice what I was doing."You kept it?" Amy looked at the sled we would always sit on.

"I kept it for the one and only you." I smiled as she smiled too."Now let's go down a giant mountain!" I screamed with pleasure. Amy pushed the sides like how she always would, and we were skiing down the mountain in a fast manner.


	5. I've Always Been In Love With

Narrator P.O.V.

Fast. Fast was the only thing the two of them could think of. Sonic put his hands in the air so he could feel the cold breeze against his gloves.

Amy was screaming with excitement. It's been forever since they've done this. This place has never gone away for some reason. The sun just never hits this area. It's not like they wanted it to because it's apart of memories.

They got down to the bottom of the mountain. Sonic and Amy kept on laughing at what happened. Sonic was on the top and Amy was on the bottom. Amy couldn't even feel the snow because Sonic was making her heat up.

"See. That's the Amy Rose I wanted to see." Sonic got up from the position as he thought it was awkward himself."What do you mean?" Amy crossed her arms offended.

"This whole trip you've been so up tight. I wanted to see the Amy I know." Sonic smiled."I guess it's better when your actually yourself." Amy looked down sadly. She does have something to hide from her going away.

It's just to long of a story to tell."Let's keep on going then! I'll show you more of the fun Amy Rose." Sonic and Amy kept on walking into the winter wonderland. Sonic hit a tree with his hand and it was right under Amy.

The snow fell upon her head, and she glared up at Sonic. Sonic laughed at what he did to her. She tried doing the same thing, but it fell on top of her again, and Sonic laughed even harder.

"Oh shut up!" Amy grabbed a snow ball and threw it, but Sonic moved to the side so it wouldn't hit him."Ugh! What's the use? I'm never going to be able to get you because I'm stupid and clumsy." Amy dropped the snowball.

Sonic looked sad about this, so he picked up a snowball and put it in her hand."Go ahead. Plus your not stupid. I will admit the clumsy, but your not stupid." Amy took one shot and one shot only.

The snowball fell right on his face as he was blowing it off his mouth."Yay!" Amy jumped excitedly."You're so crazy." Sonic shook his head at her reaction. Next they grabbed some sticks from the ground, and started making things in the snow.

And it said, "Sonic and Amy reunited again." Another drawing that'll be memorable. They raced each other until something could stop them. Both of them felt completely free when they were with each other.

It's been ages since they had fun with each other. The princess finally returned to her best friend, and now they are both happy. Amy had come across the river, but was now to afraid to even touch it.

She didn't want Sonic to get mad at her again because she thought it was all her fault they got into a fight to begin with."What's wrong?" Sonic asked concerned."I don't want to swim." Amy said quietly.

"Why? You were swimming before." Sonic said."I don't want to fight with you again." Amy started sniffing. Sonic looked at her sadly, and stood right at the edge of the water."Danger is real, but fear is a choice. Let a beautiful women and a adventure boy go with no fear."

Sonic held his hand out to her. She looked up with a weak smile, and took his hand happily. They both raced each other across to the other side of the river. Of course Sonic had own since he was fast.

"Ugh! Can I beat you at anything?!" Amy yelled angrily as Sonic laughed.

Sonic P.O.V.

"When it comes to hammers I'm screwed." I just keep on making her laugh. I'm trying to have the best times with her as I can because this has been going on to fast.

After we burn these necklaces then we aren't apart of each other anymore. We have to forget everything we did, which was why I was mad that she was okay with everything, but I can't read her thoughts so I still don't know.

I just hope she loves me back because I already know how I feel.

We walked under a little tunnel, so that was where our next place of sleeping was going to be."Sonic. Thank you for helping me cross the water. It seems like if I can't do anything your the only one who'll inspire me to." Amy played with her hair nervously.

"Your welcome Amy. Anything for a best friend I truly care about." She smiled as I did too. I scratched my head a couple of times and she was looking at the necklace. I haven't taken mine off. I never had because I didn't want to.

My mom was telling me to but I didn't listen."So. How do you feel about us going back to the Beautiful Willow?" Amy asked to break the awkwardness."Well, I know it's going to be beautiful like how it's always been." Amy giggled a little.

"It'll also be beautiful when your with me." I held on to her hand. I saw some pink coming to her cheeks."I'm glad that's how you still think about it." Amy enhanced the touch that was going on between us.

"Okay I'm tired. I'm about to crash!" Silver landed right on top of a rock and cracked his neck, but he fell asleep anyway."Goodnight you guys." Amy said. I was asleep right after everybody was done talking.

After a day of fun, you gotta sleep.

Amy P.O.V.

I don't know why I'm sleeping so weird. I kept on waking up thinking about love. I thought it was a good thing at first, but then it started to get bad.

My hands were shining a dark red, but it was very light. I tried covering up my hands so nobody else would wake up by it.

The light was getting out of control, so I didn't have a choice but to run out the cave. What the heck does this mean? I don't know what to do.

"Amy. Come closer to the light on your hands. You know you see better when you take a look once in a while." Who the heck is talking to me?! Having a magical life is confusing. I put my face into my hands to see what was going on.

"Your past has a lot to do with Sonic the Hedgehog. You two weren't just best friends. You were in love." Ariana was talking to me! That has to be her; it sounds just like her voice.

Did she just say Sonic and I were in love?! My head is already turning like crazy.


End file.
